


Calijandro

by Aesos



Category: Original Work, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Drunken Shenanigans, Hate Sex, I Blame Tumblr, Love/Hate, Multi, Nothing serious, One Off, blowing off steam, guy hits gal, just some fun at the bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesos/pseuds/Aesos
Summary: A collection of fics with Caliber x Alejandro (OC of @daddyjackal on Tumblr) All characters used with permission.





	1. Put in Place

**Author's Note:**

> This one has Alejandro, Miguel and Zhatka from @daddyjackal and guest appearance from Kal, belonging to @x3rx3z

They'd been idle at Hereford for days now, almost going stir-crazy. Buck was off on a mission without her, and wasn't due back for a few days yet. Alexis looked around the common room and saw a bunch of the other operators who looked like they were feeling the same way.

"Hey..." she spoke up, getting off the couch and waving her hand around the room idly. "Any of you want to go get a drink? We haven't left the base in days, and I could use some fresh air. Any takers?"

"I will go!" Zhatka responded, his thick Russian accent cut through the chatter. "Let me get my coat."

She wondered if it was some sort of Russian secret agreement that if drinks were suggested, drinks must be had. She smiled and winked at the mountain of a man. He gave Rook a run for his money as far as size went, but he was a gentle soul, provided you stayed on his good side.

While Zhatka headed off towards the Spetznaz rooms, she saw Alejandro, one of the new GEO crew speak up. "I could use a drink, or two." He was almost silent, but as least he'd spoken up at all.

"If he goes, I go." Miguel, Alejandro's father piped up, seconds later.

Alejandro shot a look of annouyance at his father, and then shook his head. "Fine."

"Anyone else?" she asked.

Another hand shot up, and Kal got off the couch. "I thought you'd never ask."

She zipped up the collar on her tunic and headed for the corridor. It was warm enough for the way the nights got near the base, and she was used to MUCH colder back home.

The two GEO fellas stopped by their room on the way past the door. Zhatka waited patiently, his hulking form blocking some of the light in the hallway. 

He had a small bag of kitty kibbles in his hand, waiting to leave it outside for the base cats. There were a couple of strays that had happened by one day, and the big softy had spoiled them with treats. The pair now lived in one of the sheds down by the firing range, and always seemed to know when he was around. She'd seen them trot happily up to him on many occasions.

The father and son duo stepped out of the room and she gestured out towards the door. She grabbed a set of keys from the guard near the door, and jumped in the drivers seat an open top humvee. The four guys jumped in, leaving the roomier front seat for Zhatka. There was no way he was going to fit in the back seat with the others.

She turned the key and fired up the jeep. It thrummed to life, and she put the pedal to the floor. She only slowed long enough to let the guard open the gate arm for them, and then they headed for downtown.

When they arrived, they parked a block away, trying in vain to be inconspicuous. Most of the locals knew them anyway, but some discretion was being attempted. They couldn't be faulted for that.

She headed into the little dive, and stepped up to the bar. She ordered a stout, and once she had the drink in hand, she stepped over to a table large enough for the lot of them. It was towards the back, where they could be a little roudier, and not disturb the regulars. It was a Tuesday night, and pretty quiet in here anyway.

The others brought their drinks and sat down around the table. Alejandro flipped his chair around and straddled it, leaning over the back and setting his own beer down. 

They chatted for a while, small talk here and there.

Miguel got the bright idea to play darts, and the game was on. They'd all had a few drinks by now, and the only ones that didn't seem affected were Alexis and Zhatka. Miguel was smirking, obviously feeling a bit of a buzz. Alejandro even seemed to lighten up a little from his brooding self, and seemed somewhat amicable with his father for once.

"Ok... here's how it goes." Caliber started. "Closest to the bullseye wins."

She grabbed a dart, tested the weight and examined the flights. They were a little bent, probably from the local drunkards hurling them with abandon and not caring about the damage. She smoothed them out the best she could, spun and whipped the dart at the board.

Outer bullseye, just off to the right. She scrunched her face at the outcome, but then shrugged it off.

"Anyone else?"

Zhatka threw one from the table, and landed it in the triple 10. Not too bad for a table shot. 

Miguel stepped up, took his time, and threw. He smiled at her when it landed just to the right of hers, but outside the wire circle. Single 15. She winked and shook her head. "Nice shot." she chirped.

"Move dad." Alejandro slurred, pushing his father aside. Miguel rolled his eyes, and stepped back to the table.

Kal just sat there, and watched them throw. He tipped his beer in salute, but stayed at the table. He was kinda quiet tonight.

Alejandro threw a bullseye, and Alexis cocked an eyebrow. "Very nice."

Barely finished speaking, the dart fell from the board and hit the tile with a click.

"If it falls, it doesn't count!" Kal yelled from the table.

Miguel laughed. "He's right you know..."

Alejandro fumed. "Shut up, all of you. You saw what it was."

"Rules are rules!" Zhatka chimed in, a smile on his face.

"Whatever..." replied the defeated Alejandro. 

They all sat back at the table. She just looked at the young gun. 24, and still such a huge chip on his shoulder.

"Don't be so sore... just make it stick next time." she razzed him, drawing a look from him. She wasn't scared in the least, despite his attempt to ward her off.

"Sure. It was still a better shot, and you know it." he snapped back.

"As far as I see it, your father made a better shot, and YOU know it." she fired back. Things were getting a bit heated. "Besides, he was humble about it. You're just being an ass." she retorted, taking a swig of her beer.

"You... what the fuck are you saying?" he slammed his hands on the table, and stood up. "You want to talk shit about me?!" Miguel tried to pull Alejandro back down, but Alejandro flung his fathers hand back.

"And just what are you going to do about it, kid?" Alexis stood up to meet the challenge, almost knocking her beer over. She didn't even flinch. She could hold her own, even with a couple beer under her belt. She could probably drink most of them under the table, even the Ruskies. "I don't think you have the stones to hit a woman, but in case you do, the first one is on the house. Come on big boy..." He'd had a few, and it showed. She knew this and used it to her advantage. She turned her head, facing her cheek to him, and blew him a kiss.

Alejandro stared at her for a second, pretty impressed with how she spoke to him, even if he was a bit shocked. He frowned though, and stepped closer, knocking his chair over in the process. "You little bitch... you don't know me, or anything about me! I'm going to break every bone in your body and I don't care if you are a woman." he followed up with a strong punch, connecting with Alexis' face.

The three male operators at the table stared in disbelief, frozen with uncertainty. They waited to see her reaction.

Her right foot pushed back with the punch, and she spat out a bit of blood. "I think I'm getting to know you, just fine." she said, rubbing her jaw with her left hand. Stretching her jaw out, she smiled. "Next time, though, aim... right..." she threw her weight forward and balled her fist. When it connected with his jaw, it hit him squarely, just below his ear. With the impact coming from slightly below him, he was thrown off balance and he stumbled back into his dad's lap.

"There." she finished her statment, grabbed her beer, and chugged the rest. Slamming the glass down on the table, she stared him down.

The barkeep had made his way to the table by this point, and didn't even need to say anything. He just flipped his bar towel over his shoulder and crossed his arms.

"We'll be going now." Zhatka stated, matter of factly, and helped Alejandro to his feet.

Miguel nudged her, and when she looked back at him, he was trying to hide a smile. "You ok to drive back?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I haven't had that much."

"Alright. I'll make sure he behaves." the senior operator informed her. 

"As will I." Zhatka echoed, slapping his hand down on Alejandro's shoulder.

"I think he'll be just fine on his own." Caliber replied, looking at the sullen Alejandro as he jumped into the back seat. He was quiet for the whole ride back, which suited everyone just fine.

When they got back, Alexis stopped Alejandro just before the door to his room. "We'll leave it at that for now. Go get some sleep. We can have a more civilized chat in the morning, over coffee."

"Sure." was all he said, and she let him go. 

He'd sober up and probably regret it in the morning anyway. She smiled to herself as she walked back to her own room. Frost was sleeping almost silently, which suited Cal just fine. With another wonderful pub brawl under her belt, she craweled into her bunk and passed out.


	2. Fervent Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the events of Put in Place.

Cal was sleeping peacefully, but she woke suddenly to find a clearly drunk Alejandro staring down at her. He was just looking at her, body swaying, face almost blank, like he didn't know what he was doing.

Quickly looking over at the other bunk across the room, she saw Frost was sound asleep and hadn't noticed their intruder.

She got out of bed quickly, put her hand over his mouth, and threw him bodily out into the hallway. She pinned him against the bulkhead on the other side of the hall from the wall Frost was sleeping against.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?!” She demanded through clenched teeth. Cal had to hold back the urge to yell at him, but she didn't want to wake the base with her outburst. “Shit like that can get you killed… Damnit Alejandro…” she sighed.

She let go of his mouth, and judging by the surprise on his face, he hadn't expected her reaction to be so intense.

“I… couldn't let what happened at the bar drop the way it did. You made a complete fool out of me!” He stammered.

“And just what do you think you're going to do about it at two in the morning? Hit me again? You've already proved pretty ineffective at that. Go back to your room and sleep it off before you get yourself hurt.” She told him, and shoved him down the hall.

He bristled and charged at her. She heard him come at her, grabbed him by the waist of his pants, and seized his neck with her other hand. With his momentum, she threw him back up against the wall. His balaclava lifted from his face in the shuffle, but only just over his nose. She shifted her hand to over his jaw, and could feel the lump from where she had hit him earlier at the bar.

He struggled a bit. “I don't care if you're a girl… I WILL punch you again if you keep touching my pants!”

“Oh yeah? What a little bad boy you are…” she whispered. His tenacity was infuriating, but it was admirable. “But attitude will only get you so far.”

“Fuck… Cal… just let me go.” He seemed to be wavering, thinking this was a horrible idea.

“Why? You're the one that just charged at me thinking there wouldn't be consequences.” She flipped her hand, palm flat against his stomach, and slipped it down past his waistline. She grabbed firm hold of his package overtop of his pants and pressed him further towards the wall. He seemed to be lifted off his feet a bit, trying to lessen the grasp she had on him. “Never mind you standing over my bunk, watching me sleep, you sick fuck. You've got real stones, buddy.”

His breath caught, and his eyes were wide with surprise. This was not what he'd planned on. Here he’d come to settle a score, but she had turned things around on him. Again.

She manhandled him again, and found he was getting hard to her touch. She started stroking him, gently. “Now, what are we going to do about this little situation? Hmmm? You seem to be enjoying yourself just a little bit, no?”

He growled defiantly, he was stuck… she actually had him by the balls. A thought came to mind that he hoped would throw her off enough to let him go. He reached up and put his hands to either side of her face. He quickly pulled her forwards and kissed her.

She let go of him, and slapped him. A loud thwap sounded down the empty hall.

He just smiled at her while intensely staring her down. There was no hiding his erection at this point, his pants taught around the zipper.

‘The little fuck is turned on by this!’ Cal thought, almost in disbelief.

“You really are a twisted one, aren't you?” She almost stammered.

“Had to catch you off guard somehow. Risky or not.” He replied with a smirk the size of Texas.

“Is this a game to you?” She hissed, getting pissed off again.

“Just might be. I see you're willing to play.” He laughed, pointing to her shirt.

She looked down, and noticed her nipples threatening to poke through her shirt. She never slept with a bra on, so her body betrayed her now.

“You woke me up, making me get out of my perfectly warm bed, into the cold air of the barracks. What did you expect?” She tried to cover. Truth be told, this was getting her riled up, and she was almost hating herself for it. It wasn't like her...

“Is that really what it is Cal? Common now, you know firsthand what I’m packing.” He taunted, grabbing the belt line of his pants in both hands and tugging up and down on them while lightly thrusting his hips in her direction.

‘Fuck sakes, he's cocky too!’ She thought to herself, mulling her options. He was forward, she'd give him that. ‘He talks the talk, but let's see if he walks the walk…’

“It's not the weapon that matters, it's how you use it.” She stated boldly, stepping forward and locking lips with him again.

Alejandro tensed, but then relaxed. He groaned into it, and she grabbed his collar. She broke the kiss and pulled him down the hallway, like a misbehaving child being dragged to the principal’s office.

Except that the principal’s office was the armoury. Ammo crates littered the counters. Spare mags, a wide variety of weapons and certain operator gadgets were all hung in place on the surrounding wall. She let him go, and hurried to lock the door behind them, careful not to make it too loud.

When she turned back around, he was glaring at her hungrily. “Show me what you've got…”

He acted fast, moving as if he was going to football tackle her. He picked her up along the way and practically threw her onto the counter. She slammed back against the wall, and a couple of mags clattered noisily to the countertop beside her. He pulled the same maneuver as she had in the hall, grabbing her chin with his hands, kissing her savagely. He pulled at the waistline of her sleep shorts, trying to hurriedly get them off.

Cal obliged him, squirming to get her shorts off while keeping the kiss intact. She heard a familiar pop as he uncoupled his duty belt, zipped down his fly and pulled his cock from beneath the fabric of his boxers. He broke pulled back from the kiss, looked down and spat on his own shaft, lubing it with a quick stroke and a half.

Stealing a glance, she liked what she saw, very much. She supposed he really did have something to brag about, and she smiled at him.

He looked back up at her, grabbing her hips, and sliding them forwards towards the edge of the counter. Her shorts fell around her ankles, hanging over the edge. He smacked her legs apart and took a step forward.

He slid himself between her legs, and almost hesitated as he slipped in. But it was barely noticed… he drove his hips forwards and buried himself in her.

She stifled a moan as he thrust into her, humming in acceptance. He wrapped his arms around her back end and picked her up again. She sat on his cock, while he supported her. He moved them hastily to the gun racking, and pressed her against the diamond shaped lattice of the doors. He lifted her up and let gravity pull her back down onto him, his palms groping her toned ass cheeks.

He panted and grunted with the effort, but he proved resilient. 

“Don't… you ever…” he groaned with another, harder thrust.

“Call me a kid…” he stepped back this time, and then slammed her into the gun casing with a metallic clang as he bucked into her. He watched her bite her lip. “Again!” He concluded, the metal still ringing behind them.

“Fine by me,” she huffed between her own heavy breaths, “...but if I ever catch you watching me in my sleep again,” another breath. “...it won't be my hand that finds itself at your neck!” She growled at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. With her elbows anchored on his broad shoulders, she lifted herself up this time, and slammer herself down on his cock. She leaned her head in and bit hard into his neck, moaning all the while.

He growled loudly, between her riding him like this, and her teeth clamping down on his neck, he was seeing stars. She angled her hips, and just kept fucking him, grating on the gun rack. They were making a racket and neither seemed to care.

She was bound and determined to finish him off, rigorously driving herself onto him.

He suddenly grabbed hold of her, turned them both around and laid her down harshly on the desk. He threw her legs over his shoulders, grabbed her hips with his hands and pulled them back over him while he pounded her. Then he reached around her legs, grabbed both of her tits in his hands. Squeezing them in an iron tight grip, he used them to anchor himself while he kept thrusting into her. He was close… his actions were fervent and fantic.

Her head fell back to the desk as he slammed his the head of his dick to her back wall… he got so deep like this. “That's it…” she whispered, and with a few thrusts, she was almost shuddering under him. Her moans changed pitch, and she tensed around him as she reached her zenith. She was tight around him, and he surely noticed.

“Ughhhhh… fuck…” he muttered, teeth clenched as he crossed his own finish line, his thrusts slowing as he groaned through his end. His grip on her breasts slackened, and he looked like he was going to pass out.

Both of their hearts stopped for a beat when they heard a loud rapping at the door. Tachanka’s Russian accent muttered something through the door, and he didn't sound impressed at all.

Alejandro’s head snapped around faster than he wanted, and he teetered. She grabbed hold of the vest he was still wearing, and pushed him away. He slid out of her, and she jumped off the desk to grab her shorts by the gun rack. He was almost frozen in place. “Fucking hell!” She whispered, trying to disguise her voice as she threw the shorts back on. “Put your fucking dick away and get dressed you fool!” She hissed.

He seemed to snap out of it, and scrambled to do up his combats. With a click of the belt, he seemed to be back, albeit still pretty tipsy.

She searched around the room, ripped open a box, and grabbed something. She stepped up to him, the pounding on the getting more intense. “Open up!” She heard the Russian bellow.

“We need to get out of here, and unless you want to be the talk of the base, I suggest you listen carefully. I'm gonna open the door, and set this off. You need to be ready to run, you got it?”

He looked down and in her hand was a flash bang. She hefted it, and slipped her finger into the loop. She looked up to meet his gaze, eyebrow arched as if asking him if he was ready. He pulled the mask back down over his face, drawing a breath in sharply when his fingers brushed over the spot where she'd bitten him. Apparently, she'd left a mark…

“Utter a word about this, and I will skin you alive.” She whispered before she put her hand on the door. He didn't have a chance to respond as she twisted the knob, pulling the pin of grenade with her other hand. She reached around the edge f the door, dropped it outside and hid behind it. She looked away and closed her eyes before it went off. It did nothing to block the sound, but at least she could see.

She pushed Alejandro roughly through the door as she heard Tachanka growl from effects of the flash bang. Alejandro ran into him, and pushed him aside as he bolted for freedom. Caliber slipped past Tachanka, watching him put his arm to his face.

They both bolted down the halls, and to their respective rooms. She heard Tachanka thunder down the hall towards his own room, mumbling something about keeping things professional.

She slipped into her bunk, and waited for the commotion to die down. She grabbed her phone, and texted Alejandro.

(10-24) was all she sent.

(10-24) was all that came back a moment later.

She sighed, pulled the blankets up, and closed her eyes.

‘That's one for the history books…’ she mused, shortly before sleep claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: 10-24 is a ten code, generally meaning “Assignment completed”


	3. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with Caliber and Alejandro. ;)

Alejandro was nervous, and shitting bricks.

He'd spent the last two weeks planning things, and then he had to hope that she didn't end up being sent out on a mission. While he waited for their ride, he leaned against the wall by the front entrance to the barracks, arms crossed. He closed his eyes for a minute and reflected, trying to calm his nerves.

They hadn't talked at all since their romp in the armory. She got sent out to Germany to help the GSG9 crew the next day, and she was gone before he had even woken up.

Despite his drunken state, he remembered everything. And he hated that he had enjoyed every second of it.

She was a sassy bitch and she was even more cocky than he was. She'd totally dominated him last time. The way she manhandled him had turned him on in ways he had never anticipated. He'd always been the one in control, and having her take it away from him was unnervingly exciting.

That thought alone had his stomach in knots, and his cock twitched. He had to shake his head to lose the thought or he'd have a problem. He ran his hands through his short chestnut hair, and then down along his jaw line, raking over the day old stubble.

The limo pulled up just as he looked down the hall. She was walking towards him, right on time.

She was wearing her signature kryptek pants, but had a short, charcoal colour, bomber style leather jacket over a gunmetal tank top. Despite being dressed in near monochrome, she was coordinated. The only real splash of colour was her vibrant cherry red hair.

Her dog tags swayed over her cleavage, and he caught himself starring.

She always exuded such confidence that it was almost infectious. She made you feel the same way, just by being near you.

Maybe that was how he'd managed to find the courage to ask her out to dinner a couple weeks ago. He was beside himself trying to figure out how to get to talk to her, but he didn't want anyone else around, especially his father. Zhatka had suggested he take her off base, maybe out to dinner. He didn't dare ask his father.

He'd taken the Russian's advice, and gone off base while she was out on a mission to scout out a few places. If he had any shot of this working out, it needed to be good. He'd found a little hole in the wall Italian place about a half hour from the base, tucked amongst some shops. It was near their favourite pub, so he was surprised he hadn't found it before. He went with his father, begrudgingly, for a little taste of home, and wasn't disappointed.

“Hey.” He said with a nod as she got closer.

“Hey yourself…” she looked outside, and lifted a hand, pointing to the limo. “That for us?”

“Yeah… I didn't want to drive.” He said casually. It was only a partial truth. He wasn't going to play his whole hand all at once.

She arched her eyebrow and smiled. “Suuuuure.”

"Can't I at least try to make up for being an absolute ass?" he asked, wondering why he even said that out loud.

"Alright, fair enough. Where we headed?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't think anything of it, but it pushed her boobs together, and they sat a little higher.

Alejandro took a second to respond. "A little place nearby, on the other side of town. I think you'll like it." He'd heard from Frost that Cal was a fiendish lover of pasta, so what better place than Italian.

He opened the door, and held it for her. He didn't need to say anything, and she stepped through the door and towards the car. He opened the door, and she got in.

The limo was spacious, and was lit with a soft blue accent lighting. Not a cheap ride. She was impressed. They didn't see this lavishness very often, and despite the fact that the two operators were similarly dressed, she felt underdressed sitting here. She chuckled at her own thought that she should felt like she should be wearing a fancy dress, and not looking like an off duty operator. Alejandro looked at her quizzically.

"I just suddenly felt underdressed." she grabbed the zippered sides of the bomber, and tugged lightly at it for emphasis.

"Oh. Well, I don't care if you don't." he replied, and she nodded her agreement.

Caliber watched him sit by the other door, staring out the window. His hand was wrapped around the small handle of the door.

 

His leg was bouncing and she wondered how long it would be before his knuckles turned white. She could almost feel his anxiety. Here he was, this trained killer, and he was practically shaking like a leaf.

"Hey." she started, getting his attention. She shifted closer to him, and put a hand on his thigh. "You're not used to this kind of thing, are you?"

"What makes you say that?" he asked, defensively as he turned his head to look at her. His gorgeous blue eyes were wider than normal, and he looked surprised. His left hand reached up to his face and nervously scratched his stubbly face. She kind of got lost in them for a moment, remembering the last time she’d looked into them.

"You're going to break that door handle off pretty soon. Your knee has been bouncing since we left Hereford, and you've been staring out the window for the last 15 minutes." she reported, noting everything she'd observed. It was to the point, and pretty blunt. That's just how she was.

"Oh..." he let her words sit for a moment, then turned a bit. "No, I'm not used to this at all." he admitted.

"Then just chill. We're going out for dinner, we'll talk, see where we stand. It's not the end of the world. We've both been in harsher battles than this." She gave his thigh a little squeeze.

He sighed, and tried to relax. It wasn't really working.

She took the hand from his thigh and grabbed his rough, stubbly chin, and turned his face towards her more. She pulled his head forward, and kissed him gently. Her soft lips met his, and he didn't pull away. It was quick, innocent and far from the lustful embraces they had exchanged last time they were alone.

As she pulled away, he surged forward and stole a kiss of his own. This time, it was a bit more intense than the last. He ran his fingers through the longer side of her hair, and just rested his hand there. When he pulled back from the kiss, she opened her eyes to see him smiling with devilish smirk on his face.

"Thank you..." he murmured, "I needed that." His hand hadn't moved, and she leaned into it a bit. He was really trying, so she tried to show him that she appreciated the effort.

The limo rounded a corner, and came to a stop at the curb. The driver got out and opened the curbside door for them.

Alejandro got out first, and held out his hand for hers. She reached out, ducked and got out of the car behind him. Instead of letting go to walk in, he kept hold. She smiled and let the younger operator lead. This was his night, and she was happy to follow along.

They went inside the stone building, down a darkened hallway, to a stone arch. The lighting was dim, but it was enough to see by. The counter staff looked up from a notebook, and smiled. "Right this way, sir."

They followed the well dressed attendant and were brought to a small table in the corner. Stone walls to either side, open view of the whole establishment, close to the entrance to the kitchen. She stifled a chuckle. So she wasn't the only one that still thought tactically in her off time. Old habits she thought, but she appreciated it.

They each sat down, and she noted that Alejandro didn't pick up a menu, while she was already browsing.

"You've been here before, haven't you?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah, a couple weeks ago." he dismissed it as if it were nothing.

"Well, I guess you've got your mind made up then?" she asked, just as the waiter came by with some wine glasses and some water as well. He was a portly fellow, with a full beard, and small, thin rimmed glasses.

"What can I get for you?" he asked them, his accent thicker than Alejandro’s. It was almost musical.

Alejandro looked at the man and replied with a giant grin on his face. "The kitchen should have our order already."

The waiter didn't skip a beat. "Ah! Many apologies. I'll go see how they’re doing with that." He grabbed the menus as Cal handed hers back to him with a questioning look on her face.

"Want to brush my teeth for me later too?" she turned on Alejandro once the kindly waiter had left earshot.

"If you want..." he shot back, unfazed.

"Seriously? You’ve got a death wish, don’t you?" she asked, her hand subconsciously coming to rest over the knife at her place setting.

"No, I just think I know what you like, and I'm going to prove it." he remarked, smugly.

"Fine. But you fuck this up and this will never happen again." She crossed her arms. She was blown away by his audacity, yet part of her wasn't surprised at all.

"I didn't think you'd get so bent out of shape over this." his eyes seemed to dull a bit, put off by her reaction. They narrowed a little bit, and he just looked at her, studying her.

"I'm... not used to someone ordering for me." she fought back, her voice growing a bit softer.

"Yet you're in the military." he countered.

"You've got a point, but we're not on duty right now. This is different."

"Sure, but you're just pissed that a cocky ass like me is pulling your strings for once." he leaned forward, tenting his fingers in front of his lips.

Her hand curled further around the handle of the knife. She didn't notice, but he did. He reached out and put his hand over hers, and pulled the knife from her grip. She let go reluctantly, only mildly surprised by her own action.

"Not here... I think it's your turn to relax, Cal." he said softly.

She pursed her lips, and pulled back. "Fine." was all she said. The waiter reappeared with a decanter full of red wine, and began pouring. She could smell it already, but she picked up her glass as soon as it was poured and swirled it, sniffing at the rim of the glass. Alejandro's eyebrow rose at the behavior, and just offered his glass in toast.

She returned the toast, without a word, and took an experimental sip. Alejandro took a gulp sized swig of his in contrast to her. She rolled her eyes and continued with her own ritual.

The wine was a full bodied red, with hints of cherry, oak and something earthy she couldn't quite nail down. If she had to put a number to it, it was somewhere around a 5 or maybe a 6. She found it agreeable, and took another sip.

"You win this round." she conceded with a tip of the glass to him. He just smiled. "How did you know I prefer reds?" she inquired.

"Like I'm going to tell you." he came back, grinning all the more. "I like seeing you all flustered. You're more intriguing when you're off your game."

"You little..." she started, but was interrupted by the waiter again. He had their dinner plates in his hands. He set a plate before her, and then him. Before them, two perfectly plated dishes of handmade spaghetti, draped with a generous helping of marinara, and a single oversized meatball in the center. They were perfectly garnished and sprinkled in freshly grated parmesan.

She looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. For as long as he lived, he would never forget that look. He’d never seen someone react that way to beautiful pasta before.

“All this coy bullshit for simple spaghetti?” she asked.

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” He retorted, and started digging in. He stuffed a huge mouthful into his maw, and started chewing. A gentleman, he was not.

She dug in herself, and had to admit… it was damned good. The simplicity of the dish was what gave it its complexity. She could actually taste the fresh tomatoes and every spice within. The noodles were perfectly cooked. She cut a piece of the meatball for the second bite, and again, wasn’t disappointed. It was exceptional, and wasn’t dry in the slightest.

After she had swallowed, she looked up to Alejandro. He was taking a gulp of his wine again. His lips twisted into the biggest shit eating grin yet.

“Alright,” She admitted. “It’s damned good. Probably the best I’ve ever had.” 

“Chalk one up for me then.” He said with a wink. He tipped his glass to her and took another sip of wine.

“Oh, shut up and enjoy it.” She scolded him as she prepped another forkful for herself.

“I am. Believe me.” He responded, scooping another forkful into his gullet. The smug look was starting to piss her off. The way his eyes narrowed seemed to pull his mouth into a smirk, and it just made her want to slap the smile off that pretty little face of his. 

“Seriously though… You’re killing the mood here.” She complained as she took her next bite.

“Well, while I’m derailing the train, I’ll just get on with why I asked you out tonight. Look, I’m not sure why I’m even here. I don’t usually do this dating thing. Are we even dating?” he sounded like he was rambling, the nerves sneaking into his voice again. They carried on eating, while trying to have a conversation.

“I would say we are. I mean, two people who hate fucked in an armory don’t just go out to dinner unless there’s more to it.” She pointed out.

He almost spat out his food when she put it like that. “Well, damn. I wasn’t expecting that.” He sputtered. 

“Nailed it on the head though, didn’t I?” she managed to get out, while trying not to laugh too hard at his reaction.

“Uh, yeah.” He concluded. “Look, I just want to know where I stand here.”

“Are you asking me if you’re my boyfriend?” Now it was her turn to be smug. She was enjoying watching him squirm. He was cute when he was off guard, and truthfully, she loved having the upper hand.

“That’s exactly what I’m asking.”

“Before I give you my take, I’ll ask you this: What do you want? Do you want a steady girlfriend? I mean, in this line of work, we don’t exactly have the greatest life expectancy.” She admitted, once again, pointing out the obvious. She felt had to be said though.

“How about friends… with benefits?” he asked, almost sheepishly.

“Sure. If that’s what you want.” She agreed.

“Works for me. I don’t need the base thinkin’ I’ve gone soft.” He replied, trying to regain his composure. 

“You’re vain little shit, eh?”

“Man’s gotta have standards.” He smiled, and looked down to mockingly stare at his fingernails. There he is. Back in action. 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine then, tough guy. We’ll go with that for now.”

They fell silent then, and finished their meal without saying much more. They’d settled things as far as they needed to. Both of them had another glass of wine over dessert while they made idle chatter about other team members who were in relationships with others. He paid the bill, and they headed back to the limo, that was still waiting out front. 

She got in first, and he came in close behind her. He barely made it into the car, when she pulled him in, and pinned him on the back bench. She attacked him, kissing him aggressively. He was in no position to argue, and he loved this about her. She wasn’t afraid to go for what she wanted; set on the mission and ready to take action. That’s when she groped at his crotch, solidifying the thought.

She stopped kissing him suddenly, leaving him wondering what the hell she was doing. He groaned in protest as her hand left his groin. She headed for the front of the limo, tapped on the glass, and waited for the glass to roll down. 

Alejandro watched her intently. Cal felt his hungry eyes on her, and she angled her back a bit to accentuate her ass for him.

“We’re… gonna have a little fun back here… if you don’t mind.” She reached into her pocket, pulled out her wallet and handed the driver one hundred Pounds. The driver just looked back, smiled at the sum of notes in his hand and tipped his hat. Without a word, he started to roll the privacy window back up. She spun on Alejandro and smirked at him, her eyes narrowed and keenly staring at him.

“Where was I?” she asked him after she licked her lips slowly. She stepped carefully towards him as the car started to pull away from the restaurant.

“I think you were about to…” 

“Shut up… That was rhetorical.” She interrupted him again, seizing his face between her palms. She straddled him, and started grinding on his crotch while she kissed him deeply. He bucked up from the seat, and ground back in to her. He was unsurprisingly hard already, his combats straining to contain him.

“Nnnngh…” he moaned into the kiss, reaching behind her to grab hold of her ass. He’d missed the feel of her. She was muscular, yet still soft and supple. His cock twitched at the memory of the armory. Somehow though, this felt more exciting…

Cal felt him beneath her, and moaned for him. She pulled back from the kiss, and stared at him for a moment. He was almost panting, and so was she. She arched her back and set her pelvis back on towards his knees. She reached down and undid his pants. His head lolled back as she painfully took her time. He sighed in frustration, his eyes half lidded and trying to focus on her.

She slipped her hand deep inside his boxers and quickly freed his cock from the fabric. Her hand slipped around him, and lightly stroked. “Fffffffuuuucccccck. I’ve missed you.” He groaned.  
“I see that.” She murmured, smiling as she watched herself stroke him. When she looked back up, he was staring at her, his beautiful blue eyes wide and locked on her. She brought her legs away from his sides, and slipped to her knees. His gaze followed hers, until she leaned forward. 

The tip of his cock slid effortlessly into her mouth as she snaked her tongue around his head, licking downwards as she pushed her head forward. His breath caught and his head lolled backwards. 

The longer side of her hair had fallen forward into her face, but before she could move it out of the way herself, his hand grazed across her cheek and pushed it back behind her ear. She would have considered the move to be sweet, but then his hand wrapped itself around the back of her head and pulled her further over his shaft. She instinctively bared her teeth and lightly grazed him, just enough to serve as a warning. His hand relaxed, and he breathed a light apology. “You’re just… damn Cal.” He moaned her callsign.

Her head bobbed as she sucked on him, taking a moment here and there to catch a proper breath. Alejandro was enthralled and kept whispering her name. Every time he did, she took him deeper, nearly gagging on him. He didn’t want to interrupt her, but he wanted to have her too. If he let her keep going, he wouldn’t last another minute. 

He lifted her chin with his finger, and her gaze came to meet his while she still held him within her mouth. Light from the streetlamps over head pulsed across her features, like a slow strobe as the limo drove through the city.

“Come here…” he spoke softly, drawing her up towards him. He seized her lips with his and kissed her fiercely. His hands wandered, over her breasts, covered by the leather jacket. He slipped his hands inside, and pulled the coat from her as she straddled him again. It fell to the floor of the car, leaving her in her tank top. 

But his hands didn’t stop there. They cupped her sides, and came to rest on her hips for a moment before he moved to undo her combats. They came undone under his soft hands. She lifted her hips from his legs and buried her face in his neck as he peeled the fabric away from her. Underneath, she wore nothing, and his smile grew broader. 

She was breathing heavier, and he could feel her warm breath just below his ear. He leaned her head into hers while she slid her pants further down. She hummed, and kissed at his neck as her combats pooled at her feet. Alejandros hand grabbed at her hips again, and started to spin them both. He laid her gently down on the back bench of the limo, and leaned in.

His stubble brushed the inside of her thigh as he went down on her, and she fought the urge to flinch. He looked up at her quickly before he buried his tongue within her folds. She was already wet but he didn’t seem to mind at all. He knew what he was doing, and he wasted no time. 

His face pressed against her, and his tongue flicked at her clit. She took a deep breath and found herself holding it, concentration on the feeling of him tending to her. Everything was alight and pulsing. He looked up as he took a breath. His eyes went wild as he licked his lips and smacked them together. Then, without warning, he sat upright. She was about to ask him why the fuck he had stopped when he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

He grabbed her legs, and threw her feet over his shoulders. He shifted to get a little lower, took her hips in his hands and slid the tip of his cock between her legs. He started slow, getting himself slicked up. Once he was satisfied, he thrust his hips forward while anchoring hers in place. The action had both of them moaning. 

“Missed you too.” She breathed as he started into a rhythm. His thrusts were forceful, but not overdone. It was just what they both needed. He shut his eyes and his fingers dug into her skin. 

Both of them became a panting mess. He let her legs slide to his sides, leaned forward and kissed her. It was sloppy this time, as he concentrated on keeping up the rhythm he had set. The pace was his own, and she was perfectly fine with that. She grabbed the sides of his face and held him there, kissing him back feverishly.

A few thrusts in, his pace faltered for a moment, and she opened her eyes. 

“I… want you to go first, and… I want to watch you play with yourself.” He told her, between ragged breaths. “Please…” he added, almost begging.

She let out a light chuckle and reached down. She started moving her fingers, back and forth, stimulating herself. He kept thrusting, but much gentler than before, while he watched. “That’s it…” he whispered, nodding encouragement. “Tell me when you’re close, and I’ll bring you home.” 

He listened for the subtle changes in her breathing, the flutter of her eyelids, every little detail. It wasn’t long before she breathed out a singular word. “Now.” 

He gave her a devastatingly hard thrust, and then started hammering into her. She kept her fingers moving and he felt her tighten around him as she came, growling like he’d never heard before. She clearly wasn’t a screamer, but she was ravishingly animalistic.

He kept pounding into her, and as she opened her eyes, he closed his. He tensed and shuddered as his own orgasm rocked him. He groaned, and pumped a few last times before relaxing. He didn’t leave her, but instead leaned forward again and kissed her. Light glinted off the sweat on his forehead before it touched hers.

“Fuck… yeah.” She declared, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Fuck yeah.” He echoed with a grin. He lifted himself back up, pulled back from her, and put himself back together. She did the same, hiking her pants back up over herself and fastening the buttons. When she was finished, she didn’t bother sitting up. He laid himself down beside her and pulled her close.

“Oh, so you’re a snuggler?” she chirped as she made room for him on the small bench seat.

“What would you rather do?” he retorted, wrapping his arms around her. They still had the majority of the trip back to base.

“True enough…” she smiled. “I won’t say anything to the others.”

He turned and looked at her, matching her gaze. “Thank you.” He said, with pure and utter sincerity. He kissed her on the forehead and promptly fell asleep.

“Ass.” She muttered, and kissed his cheek lightly.

Cal dozed while Alejandro snored, until they pulled through the gates of the base. She was instantly alert, but he was soundly asleep. Slipping a hand up to his face, she gave him a light slap. “Hey… We’re back.”

He snapped awake, and started getting up. “My arm’s asleep.” He said, still dazed, as he rubbed his one arm.

Cal laughed at him, and got out of the limo, pulling him by the non-sleeping arm. The driver said nothing, and having been paid in advance, started to pull away as the pair walked towards the door.

Zhatka sat by the door, talking with Miguel. It was as if they were both waiting for them to return. Alejandro’s lip curled, and his demeanor shifted. “What do you want?”

Before Miguel could reply sarcastically, Zhatka spoke up. “We just wanted to see how your date went.”

“Oh yeah…” Alejandro challenged.

“Yeah.” Miguel added, stroking his chin.

Caliber didn’t lose a beat, grabbed Alejandro’s cheek and kissed him deeply. He smiled into it, and dipped her gracefully. They held the kiss for a few seconds, then he brought them back upright.

Caliber turned to the stunned men on the step, and winked. “I’d say it went just fine. You?” she asked as she looked at Alejandro now.

“Perfetto.”


End file.
